kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Solstice
The eternal solstice is where calm beings of mature thoughts came to rest and relax. Often plagued by trolls, This chat has experienced many difficult times. But with new people that have shown up, it is becoming a safer and peacefuller place for everyone. You can see the regulars strolling along paths, laughing and lighting Weltall09 on fire. Every now and again, Frost will show up and everyone will rejoice. Every so often a troll wanders into this peaceful chat, only to get hammered into nothingness, and all returns to calm. –the2nddude174– I'm not a regular here at Eternal Solstice, but its a nice peaceful chat room with people that get along and are friendly. Shaunnana is the one i visit most, she makes me feel safe ---- Regulars A regular is a person who visits the site and chat often, as in almost Every day. Every chat has its own Regulars, and here are ours. Agent_86 10 facts you need to know about me... ----- 1) I'm a true geek. Plain and simple. ----- 2) Yes, I am a mod, and yes, I hate teh spamz. ----- 3) I am red-green colorblind. ----- 4) I will graduate high school at the age of 16. ----- 5) I am a black belt in karate. ----- 7) I am homeschooled. ----- 8) My account is named after Maxwell Smart, Secret Agent 86 of CONTROL. ----- 9) I'm an old school gamer - I still play my N64 almost every day. ----- 10) I'm the resident mod of Eternal Solstice, so come on by and say hello! =) Battilion233 my names batillion233…batty…chris…whatever you want to call me. The people i consider my friends are shaunna, welt, degas frost, kii, rhia, muffins, and agent. i have CF and if you know what that means congratulations. I am probably the biggest videogamer ever, as i have almost every system…and finally i hate insults. fowlerb11 Hi, I wont tell you my real name because if I did you’d probably find me and try to stalk me or something. And don’t lie to yourself you know you would. I love to play video games, oh and P.S. STALKER!!!!!! I’m a very unpredictable person, I like to draw, doodle, create, and such. I listen to Classic rock, metal, and stuff. My favorite band is Three Days Grace. That’s all I want to tell you, I don’t like people knowing me TO well. KiiluhElaiine Is constantly talked about -.- Mostly by guys. Is a Res in Es. Lives with the room owner of es and is happily taken by mr frostbitwolf (: Corrects spelling wayyy too much. Uses faces like- -.- ^.^ (: ): ;-; =3 ................Will argue with you even if she is wrong. Uses big words that confuse Weltall =3 Described as hot..sexy.. and assumes all the guys in the room are blind. kinglarry60 soon to be edited -.- OctupleThreat I believe that people are animals as much as any other living creature with a brain and we EARNED our place in the world by being kick-ass. There is no god, or at least not enough evidence, as the universe is a cold, lonely place.I am 16, 5'10", 175 pounds with 12%BF training parkour for a year and a half at the time of writing, a poet and occasional writer, an intellectual, gentleman, romantic, warrior, and animal. I am the self proclaimed troll slayer, althoguh I've long since hung up my dueling gauntlets. I'm an intellectual, a scholar, a warrior, a ninja, a traceur, asexual, ambidextrous, philosophizing, gentleman-animal. Rhiakath I like to talk about how and why the American Government is corrupt. I like alternative rock. The White Stripes, Rage Against The Machine, That Handsome Devil Handsome devil, THAT Handsome Devil, and the Gorillaz are phenominal bands. If I’m not on Kongregate I’m probably playing my Wii because Nintendo is amazing. Super Mario FTW!!! Shaunnana I'm 17, I'm a chick, I'm single, I'm me. Hoorah My favorite food is stuffing, maybe chocolate too. kekeke, I really love to eat.okay thats an understatement but still. I live in washington state, in whatcom county, and im a senior in high school. My bestiis: AGENTO!!!!!!Taka, Rta, Gameinater, and Degas, Alien, Beli,Ghez,Silently,Stares,dude,Ky! You guys are the coolest i love you! I also love muzik, i Can't live without it. I like to do paint, pencil, and oil pastel works. I also love to write short stories and poems, and read those of others . Lots and lots of books.. I’m five foot five and 113 pounds, with black hair I’m a emolette too, lol, ask JolietJuggalo Yeaaaah, you heard right, I’m considered emo, but I’m in the family too bizznatch  ♥♫♪♫♥Shaunnana♥♫♪♫♥ Sol2 This reg is a funny won a that. You will never know if he will debate with you, hate you, or like you as a BKF. He also created the term Beast Kong Friend and Best Kong Girl Friend. Everyone knows Sol. One of the newest newbies of kong to stay and chat, only level 8. BKF: Weltall09 TheUnforg1ven ¨°º¤ø„¸Ŧђ€Ữŋ₣ӨřĜĬﻵ€∏¸„ø¤º°¨ i eatkittens and don't make me angry, or ill set you on fire, why fire? well i used to knife people and that became no fun, so i started lighting people on fire to enjoy burning sensation. if you have ssbb for the wii wi-fi, then please talk w me about it, I'd love to fight you, you will probebly looze so gl. Tobi800 ŦØßÍ8ÓÓ: You don’t…..wanna f*ck with Tobi…..cause Tobi…… will f*cking kill you! if anyone nkows eminem song Kill You u might know wat im talking about :P i am a funny guy who jokes all the time i am not emo…freakin ppl calling me emo at school becuase i sometimes say crazy things about blood and death-.- i sape u!! O_O :D MWAHAHAH!!!I AM A CRAZY MOTHAF*CKA!!!!!!!! i will stab u then u fall down to floor then i have sex with ur wife then i lick the blood from the knife!!!!! HAHAHAHYou dont wanna f*ck with me!! Ima kill you!!! HAHAH!!! i love metal, deathcore, alternative rock, rap, hip hop WOOOHOHO! Weltall09 also known as Welt or Weltall. This Reg was one of the most known members of ES. Had made up the word Sape, and Makes lot of faces. O.o o.o o.O =D D= =3 3= =] =[ ---- E.S. pictures Pictures of the regulars done by shaunnana, and random pics done by the other regulars. Agent_86 Battilion233 ----